BushWell Probs
by Vampri101
Summary: BTR is Moving from Sunny LA to Rainy Seaettle, Washington to see what It feels like. Lots of drama. Friends will be tested. Ships will be made, and biggest of all. Will the boys survive this hard time?
1. Elevator Boy

**Icarly & BTR Fan fiction **

**Carly POV:**

As I walked down to the lobby to check the Shay mail, I noticed new boys. Four of them to be exact and they were all HOT! OMG I'm freaking out, in my mind of course, when one of them came over. "Hi, I'm Carlos. And I like corndogs." The guy, Carlos, said. I smiled and responded, "Carly. And I'm sure you'd like my friend Sam, She likes meat, and beating the heck outta people." "I'm sure I would. Will you hook us up?" " Sue." I go up to Lewburt. "Hey Lew." "WHAT'DA YOU WANT?" The nasty doorman asked. "My Mail." I told him.

I finally got my mail, and ANOTHER one of the four boys came up to me. What am I? A hit on post? "I'm James" He says as he pulled out a comb. "Um, Carly. As in Icarly." I respond. "Oh. I've heard of that show. Or should I say web show." He responded. He handed me a paper and said, "Call me." How many times have guys said those two words to me? A lot actually, I guess I must be pretty attractive.

**James POV:**

That Carly chick seemed annoyed when I gave her my number. Ok. So I'm a big flirt, but _**CARLOS HAD**_ to ruin it for me. I wonder if she lives in Bushwell Plaza. If she did, score one for me. We just moved here from Holly wood, for whatever reason. I guess Gustavo wanted us to see what life was like not in sunny LA.

We Started Ridgeway High tomorrow, and I was actually pretty nervous. I mean, cute girls will be flirting with us. That is so my job. Luckily I brought EXTRA Cali Cuda with me.

**Carly's POV:**

I walk up to the elevator and see Freddy, with bags. "You going on a trip?" I asked him. "NO! We got kicked out of our apartment because of a boy band." "Are you living in BP still?" I asked. "Yes. But on the other side." I looked at the boys. THEY will be living across from ME? They noticed me, and James gulped. I got my phone out and decided to text him. "Who are you texting?" Freddy asked me. James! James! James! And who else, JAMES! "Um No one, just a friend, who will be in town this week." I smiled. I seriously hope Freddy bought it.

Freddy must have hated me for that little… thing…. Scam…. Lie… I pulled. I tried to call him, after I texted James the following message:

_**Hi James,**_

_**Carly here. Icarly chicka. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that the boy by the elevator is NOT my boyfriend, or brother. We have been JUST friends since 6**__**th**__** grade. KK. Bye. Carlz**_

I hoped that was good enough for him.

**A/N: Hi. No I do not own anything… but the plot. Which is filled with Twists and turns. You will see truths fall, friends fail, friendships made, crushes formed, and more**.


	2. Who's the sexy chick

Chater 2: Who is that Sexy chick?

**Carlos POV:**

I walked with a corn dog in to Ridgeway High. WOW! This school's like 7 times the size of the Palm Woods. God and these girls are MOBBING ME! I'm freaking out when a blonde girl yanks all the girls off of me. "Thanks" I tell her. "You're welcome. But don't expect me to do you any more favors" She took my corndog and walked away. "SAM!" I heard a girl who sounded like Carly yell. I flip around. Oh my GOD! It was Carly.

"Hey Carly" I say. "Hi Carlos." "You know this Nub?" The dirty blonde with MY corndog asked Carly. "Yes. Sam. I happen to know him. He moved into my building yesterday." "Um ,Carlos." I say. Man she was cute.

**Sam POV:**

That nub, Carlos, Seemed to be mad I jacked his corndog. "Sam. Puckett. You better call me Sam though. Or this corndog will be up your corndog." "SAM!" My bff, Carly yelled. "I see." Carlos said shaking his head up and down. He threw a paper in my locker and walked away. To the other three mobbed cuties.

At the end of the day I walked into Carly's house. "I'm going to search out for last night's noodles. "KK." Carly responds and puts her laptop out in front of her. "oooh. Sam!" Carly said. "WHAT?" I yelled. I was in the middle of PERFECTLY good noodles. "Remember that guy we were talking to?" "How could I forget? The nub is as lame as Freddy." Freddork walked in. "UGH!" he groaned.

**Freddy's POV:**

What's wrong with that… PUCKETT! I cannot stand her. I mean I hear her say about some lame "nub" is as lame as me. "UGH!" I groaned. "Oh. Well isn't it Fredricka Bensen." Sam said. "Puckett, I'm in a bad mood." "FINE!"

**AN: Hey. Thanks for reading this. It's getting funny.R&R please. WHo do you see? Sarlos, or Seddie? Creddie, or Crames? *Sigh* I do not own ANY of the shows. Just the plot. And I'm enojying the word Nub! It's fun.**


	3. We are BTR

Chapter 3: This is BIG TIME RUSH!

**Freddy's POV:**

"What's up with you and calling me a nub? And_ Carly _I don't wanna loose you." I told them. "Fredward Benson." Sam said to me. I looked at the blonde. Will this be the last time I look at her in this light? Will I have to look at her as a friend if this _CARLOS _becomes a bother? "Sam" I gulped. "What?" She asked. "I, um" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it Spencer." Carly shouted. "Good, I'm a little-OOF! Tied up right now." Sam and I ran up to see if he was ok. He was tied up with shoe laces.

Carly ran up. "Hey you guys come down and SPENCER!" "WHAT?" Spencer yelled. "I'm going to untie him. Go meet the boys downstairs?"

**Sam's POV:**

"What? BOYS?" I screamed. "Go." Carly responded. I run down stairs to see, not one, not two, but FOUR boys staring at me. I knew one of them already, Carlos. "Hi, Carlos. Hi other nubs." The other boys just stared while Carlos waved this dorky wave. "Hi Sam." Freddy growled, "Hey Nubs. " Can anyone NOT guess who that was? (Hint it wasn't me.)

Carly walked down. "Heyyyyy!" One of the boys wrapped his arm around her. "Hey Carly I forgive you. The text wasn't needed" He looks over at me, "And you are?" I get so mad I respond "Outta your league BITCH!" "Are you outta mine?" Carlos asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe. Depends on if you're like that guy." "I _Have_ _NAME_!" "And it is?" "James" "God. Go fuck some girly girl Bitch James." "SAM" Carly yells. "WHAT!" I yell.

**James POV:**

Wow! I don't know who the Sam girl is and why she thinks she can cuss at a member of .Rush. She has no idea. "THOSE BOYS ARE WHO TOOK OVER FREDDY'S APPARTMENT!" "WHAT!" A really dorky looking boy, who, I, honestly thought will be Logan's back up friend. "Yea." "You guys are Big Time Rush?" Carly asked. "Yea. Why?" We all responded. "Wow." Sam said. "You guys look nothing like they claim you do." Freddy said. Freddy walked up to me and whispered, "You better not mess with my chances with either of my two best friends. " "Whoa dude." I say.

**AN: I do NOT own ANY characters here. R&R please, PM me about Sedie, Credie, Sarlos, Jarly, or any other pairings you are into.**


End file.
